Keys in Music
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: The key to success differs for everyone. A series of drabbles/short stories involving everyone of the DBZ cast. Ratings differ. Complete. Might continue later.
1. Believe: None

**Author's Note:**I decided that I will do this series of drabbles. This 'story' or the one I will do in the Death Note Category is going to be updated pretty regularly. I may even expand it to Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.

This series of short stories (also known as drabbles) is only to help my moods and is going to serve as inspiration to avoid writer's block.

I will try to continue my other stories and will try to update them too. It's just that I think I need this to help me from going crazy.

* * *

**Title: Believe**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Vegeta, Frieza, and Goku**

**Pairings: None**

**Rated: T **

**Words count: 553**

* * *

Vegeta could not believe it.

Everyone was fine with letting himstay with them. Even though he had directly gotten everyone who _he_ loved killed.

He expected them to drive _him_ away. He knew he could not stay long with anyone.

Some would look at him in disgust, because of his tail. He was deemed to be the Saiyan monkey, the shameful prince of a dead race.

When he was five years old, he was thrown into Frieza's ship. Of course, he expected to be treated in a different way.

But he never expected to be beaten by others. He was supposed to be stronger! He was supposed to be the prince of all Saiyans! The most powerful in the universe! Second to only Frieza, who he would beat in nearby future!

He was beaten by several others, reducing his pride to pieces.

But he made a promise to avenge his dead race, and to become the strongest!

He was able to beat everyone who had beaten him before.

In fact, Frieza seemed to be pleased. He sent him to various planets.

In his first mission, it looked like fate had something against him once again.

He fought and was almost beaten to death. Nappa had to go gather his broken form and finish the dirty job.

After he recovered, he was humiliated by Frieza once again. His pride was broken.

But again, he stood and fought on.

Then, in his second mission, he got sent to exterminate a whole planet. This time, Vegeta was affected. When he gathered up ki in his palm and raised his arm to finish his first victim, he actually hesitated as he saw shiny and wet innocent eyes staring up at him.

This was the first mission that he saw an alien look so much like him, humanoid.

The other aliens he had killed in his first mission and in practice were considered to be monster-like, without the normal physical features of a Saiyan or an Earthling.

He saw the small humanoid girl cry her last tears, and close her eyes shut. He shut his eyes as well when his hand lowered to release the ki.

He never stayed there for long afterwards. He left before he heard the small cry of the girl. He left before she fell to the ground, her fresh tears still on her face. He left and never looked back.

He even did not finish his mission. He only killed a couple more before leaving, regret filling his heart soon afterwards.

But there were witnesses. The remaining humanoid aliens loathed him with a passion and remembered him from now on, in pure hatred in their hearts.

The minions of Frieza laughed at him. He was too weak.

Frieza himself laughed at him. He was snickering as if someone had told a good joke.

Vegeta never forgot the looks of hatred, and the laughter.

So Vegeta could not believe it when he was invited to join _him_.

He had killed his friends, and almost killed him and his family.

Yet, there was no look of hatred or resentment.

There was no cruel laugh that teased him.

There was only a huge grin.

It did not mock him or made fun of him.

It emitted hope and acceptance.

He just could not believe it.


	2. Your Saviour: None

**Author's Note:** Here another one!

* * *

**Title: Your Saviour**

**Genre: Spiritual**

**Characters: Cell, Goku, Gohan**

**Pairings: None**

**Rated: T**

When the underworld comes to an end, we will stand and wait for it to consume us.

That is how we will end.

How will you end?

Do your pesky little human friends all love each other?

Is there any peace amongst each other?

I do not think so.

I have some respect for the so called Goku, the Saiyan that saves all of you when there is trouble.

People say that Hercule is the fool, because he is "credited for a true hero's work."

But in reality, those who acknowledge Hercule as the saviour...

They are the fools.

I may have been killed by that guy and his brat, and I may hate him, but I know who the true hero of the Earthlings is.

We will disappear into nothingness by a bubblegum creature.

But the rest of the villains and I know who will save us if we are saved.

Do you know who will be your saviour?


	3. Rain: None

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! :D

Cara2012: Thank you~!

Mistress of Butterflies: Do not worry. :D And thanks! :D Gohan is my favourite DBZ character, so I was also all undignified. XD How could they? DX

Zalera44: Aww. I wanted to hug him too. Yes, those people who believe in Hercule are close minded.

* * *

**Title: Rain**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Future/Mirai Trunks and Future/Mirai Gohan**

**Pairings: None**

**Rated: T**

**Inspiration: The weather...**

Rain is beautiful.

Gohan recognized that. He stared at the thundering sky and smiled bitterly.

"I really did not want to let you down, father." He said solemnly.

He sighed and then groaned as he shifted.

"I am sorry. I could not take your place as the new hero of Earth."

His eyelids lowered so that his eyes were half open. Tears that he thought had dried out began to threaten to fall.

"I am sorry Trunks. When you wake up, you won't see the new beginning, and you won't live in a better place."

His heart stopped beating and he took one last breath before he finally succumbed to death itself.

Later, Mirai confirmed his statement.

He woke up to a nightmare worse and bloodier than before.

"Gohan! Gohan!"


End file.
